


Not Charmed At All

by dedougal



Series: That Star Can Twinkle [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running for his life makes Danny realize something pretty important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Charmed At All

**Author's Note:**

> Last one in this little series. Yay! I got a line on my bingo. This is for my wild card and I'm grabbing "confession".

“So I learned something new about myself tonight,” Danny panted, leaning against the rough brick of the alley they were mostly hiding in.

“Every day’s a school day.” Stiles peered around the corner, half ready to start running again. Danny hoped that wasn’t on the cards. He was already pretty sweaty and gross and plus the whole lack of potential death thing. “What you learn?”

Danny let out a shaky laugh. “Near death experiences make me horny.”

Stiles spun around to look Danny straight in the eyes, his mouth wide open. Danny was expecting some kind of “overshare” comment or even laughter. Instead Stiles looked…intrigued. They drifted closer, breathing heavily into the ever decreasing space between them. The pound of running footsteps had them starting apart as Scott scurried around the corner.

“You’re both safe!” Scott always sounded genuinely pleased when that was true. “I’ll get you guys home. Isaac could take Danny?”

“Ye- No.” Stiles changed words midstream. “Danny’s coming home with me. For… safety.” Danny nodded solemnly when Scott looked at him for confirmation. Then he remembered the conversation he’d had with Jackson about extra senses. Scott’s confusion was apparent but he headed back towards where they’d abandoned Stiles’s jeep.

Scott was almost holding his nose as he held the door wide open. “I hope Danny gets a shower at yours because, man, you both really stink.” Danny breathed a little easier after that.

 

The light was on in the hallway but Stiles’s dad was long gone by the time Stiles drew into the driveway of his house. He drummed a random beat out onto the steering wheel before turning and looking at Danny. “So you’re coming in, right?”

“Yeah…” Danny had a grinned at him, odd considering that he had basically been running for his life not half an hour ago. He felt weirdly light. “For coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee that much. Not that there’s anything wrong with coffee. It’s a perfectly acceptable lifestyle choice. It’s just that coffee makes me extra jittery. And then I can’t sleep. And the coffee breath…” Stiles turned his face back towards Danny. “You don’t mean coffee. It’s more of a euphemism, right?”

“Right.” Danny shook his head, half-disbelieving. “Why do I date you?”

“Not for the safety. Not for the amazing sex. Not for-“ Danny cut Stiles off with a kiss. He found that the fact he was allowed to do that ameliorated the whole Stiles babbling thing. He thought it was cute, adorable. In fact, he took it as a sign that Stiles was really nervous rather than anything. Stiles’s eyes were soft when Danny pulled back and that, more than anything, convinced Danny that what they maybe going to do was the right decision.

“It was rhetorical. I know why I date you, Stiles.” Danny stepped out of the car. “Is the shower still on the cards?”

Stiles audibly swallowed. “And coffee.”

 

Stiles was sprawled on the bed when Danny came out of the bathroom. Stiles had shoved him towards the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, offering towels and body wash and basically ran down the hallway to his father’s ensuite. And now Stiles was trying to look casual in a clean t-shirt and boxers with his hair still wet. Danny hadn’t really thought about this much. He was still in a towel. It wasn’t any different than the locker room. Except…

Stiles’s eyes traced down his chest, snagging on the towel, looking his fill. Already Danny could see Stiles’s cock stirring in his boxers, the bulge a little bigger than before. Danny had intended to ask to borrow a clean shirt, maybe sweats but now all he wanted to do was to stretch out and cover Stiles, pull off Stiles’s shirt and take him apart.

“Your window’s locked, right?” Danny asked, glancing nervously at it. “No werewolf visitors?”

Stiles scrambled off the bed, double checking and then rolling the blinds down. “Yup. Sealed. Just…us.” Stiles’s voice shook a little at that. He curled his hands in his t-shirt and bit at his lip.

“I can go home, Stiles. I can wait. We don’t-“ Then it was Danny’s turn to be shut by a kiss. Stiles and he had spent a lot of time learning exactly what the other liked and it was as if Stiles was remembering it all at once.

“No backing out. It’s…” Stiles kissed him again, running his hands up Danny’s still damp back. “I like you. Really like you. And I want to move beyond the making out and get...here.” Stiles pulled back, stripped off his t-shirt and swallowed. He looked worried, looked at Danny like Danny might run screaming.

Danny reached across the space between them, running his hands up over Stiles’s skin, tracing a path between his moles. “Stiles, I really like you too.” Danny tried to put all his emotions into it, let Stiles know just how much he could trust it.

That seemed to make Stiles relax too. He dropped a bit of the cool façade, really letting out his nerves and his eagerness and everything in a quiet laugh, totally unlike his usual showy giggling. He reached out and took Danny’s hand, pulling him towards the bed.

“You’re overdressed,” Danny murmured, as he shuffled up to lie on top of Stiles.

“So are you,” Stiles said, before pushing at Danny’s towel until it slipped off his hips. Danny lifted up to drop it to the floor and Stiles looked down, flicking between awe and want and something akin to fear. He swallowed again, but this time it looked like he was drooling. Danny couldn’t help but kiss him then, rolling his hips, flexing against Stiles’s hard dick. Maybe they didn’t need to move much beyond the whole naked and touching and rubbing thing right now. Because this felt damn good.

Stiles let out a low moan. Seems he was in agreement too.

Danny couldn’t hold back his smile as he kissed Stiles again, biting a little at his bottom lip. Whatever running for their lives meant, whatever all that supernatural werewolf crap meant, Danny could deal with it as long as he got this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Every title is a lyric from a Tori Amos song. If anyone can be bothered, tell me the song titles and I'll write another ficlet with your prompt and these guys. Getting a bit bold here. Thanks so much for reading and all your lovely kudos and kind words. Teen Wolf fans are my favourite people.


End file.
